Timeline
Khazan's Timeline What follows is an example of a potential timeline for the "old continuity." This is not cannon, nor is it relevant to the new continuity in any way. *Heroes and Villains exist in Khazan as far back as anyone can remember. They fight in an arena for glory and honor. *A loose association of villains and theives begins cohabitating on a large private estate. *Quietus first attacks Khazan. *Heroes band together to save Khazan, including Dragoon T, Beryl, Ryoko, Elwin, Seryph Gibbons, Stormbreaker, Jack Spanky, Dr. Albedo and many more. Dragoon T engaged Quietus in single combat long enough for the others to trap him in a causality loop where he ended up fighting a younger version of himself for decades. *The heroes decide to stay together and form a team, dubbed the Sentinels of Liberty and Justice. A rotating group of four "core" members make up the council and run the administrative end. The initial four chosen were Ryoko, Jack, Beryl, and Marc Dollar, CEO of the omniversal megacorporation Dollarcorps who agrees to sponsor the endeavor. *Many heroes join the SLJ. Good and bad happens, minor battles, etc. SLJ Council Roster rotates every few months and includes some of the greatest heroes ever to walk across Khazan. *In response to the growing threat of the SLJ, the loose association of criminals becomes organized as The Marauders. The estate becomes known as The Marauders Mansion. *Quietus returns, only to call for a truce. He uses this time to found The Fallen, including creating the Fallen Tower. The truce is broken when a band of lunatic vigilante solo heroes attack the Tower directly. In anticipation of his revenge, the SLJ attack Quietus with dozens of experimental Dollarcorps technologies and manage to temporarily subdue him. Dollarcorps operatives attempt to capture Quietus, but he is removed to a slowly decaying pocket dimension by the combined efforts of Dragoon T, Ryoko, and Elwin, and the sacrifice of Captain Equinox. *The surviving rag-tag group of lunatic vigilantes begins a series of bizarre adventures and projects. They call themselves the League of the Mentally Unstable. *Devyn Soyokaze and Zalrafel create The Fallen Council to rule in Quietus absence. Chronomancer and Arissa Mishima complete the roster that mirrors the SLJ council. *Arissa Mishima would disappear shortly, leaving her spot open for any takers. *Several innately powerful SLJ heros, including Beryl, Heidi Rogers, and The Photon go missing. *Mr Graves attacks Dollarcorps and the SLJ, incapacitating many members using stolen dossier information. A previously unknown hero named Whisper eventually defeats him. Before he escapes Mr Graves secretly exchanges information on the location of the missing Sentinels in exchange for the coordinates to Quietus' dimension. The responsible SLJers are asked to step down. *In a bid for supremacy, the Marauders hijack the Arena of Khazan and terrorize competitors. Their antics are eventually ended when the competitors turn on the arena itself. Rebuilding is slow and costly. *Seryph Gibbins and Dragoon T leave Khazan temporarily. Their absence during the time of crisis causes rifts among the remaining SLJ members. *Whisper acquires a group of followers, heroes disillusioned with the SLJ, who wish to take a more direct and discreet approach. The first incarnation of the MH is born when a local TV newsman dubs this new breed of "Maniacal Heroes." *Jack Spanky elected President of Khazan. *Dollarcorps betrays and attacks the SLJ compound using bioweapons developed from the powers of the missing Sentinels. They are eventually repelled by a small combined force of MH and surviving SLJers. Marc Dollar is revealed to be the fourth member of the Fallen Council. *The Fallen decimate most of the fledgeling MH and the LotMU in a retaliatory strike. The SLJ, still nursing its own wounds, opts not to intervene. The LotMU goes underground for several years, the MH disbands. Beryl is found powerless but alive underground in an abandoned Dollarcorps lab next to the bodies of Heidi Rogers and several others. She is the only survivor. *SLJ security is reorganized and the entire group is rebuilt from the ground up. Without Dollarcorps funding the SLJ soon finds itself in financial trouble. The Sentinels begin to ask individual members for financial contributions. *Stormbreaker, Beryl, Oberon, and The Prince of Never leave the SLJ to form the League of Sovereigns. The loss of their combined financial support puts the SLJ into serious debt and several operations are suspended. A security breach occurs as a result. *Trevor Cale volunteers to restructure the SLJ as a government assisted non-proffit organization. The Sentinels agree to cooperate with Khazan law enforcement, and are given a six month probationary period to prove themselves. *Seryph Gibbons returns to Khazan from parts unknown and helps ensure the SLJ's stellar performance during the six month probation. The collaboration is a stunning success and a much-needed windfall for the Sentinels. *Ryoko Pharis elected president of Khazan. *Stormbreaker leaves the League of Sovereigns to inherit his title as King of Storms after the death of his father. *Dissatisfied with direct government involvement in the SLJ- even on an ancillary level- Angie Blackfeather, Max Dark, and Doc Holliday reform Whisper's team, this time simply called "MH." The acronym is left ambiguous. Cells opperate independently. *An independent cell of MH known as the "New Management" assasinates several prominent crime syndicate leaders. The New Management members eventually turn on each other and the team disolves. The crime syndicates become united under one banner and begin to hire Marauders for protection. *The Apocalypse comes to Khazan. The city and most of the planet is devestated. Little information exists regarding this event, and much of what exists is considered apocryphal. *The Big 4: Dollarcorps, LaCroix Industries, LeVent Interstellar, and Jormungandr Industries, along with hundreds of other companies and individuals combine to rebuild the city. *Soberguy elected president of Khazan. *Kaas and Barrabus briefly rank among the Fallen council, due to Chronomancer's extended absence and Zalrafel's renewed war with heaven. The Prince of Never is conscripted by the newly revitalized archangel Michael to fight for heaven. The League of Sovereigns disbands. *The Syndicate acquires full financial control over the Marauders and quietly disbands the group, effectively replacing it in the process. A few remaining Marauders hole up in the Marauders Mansion and continue their ways using the old name. Fastest Pussycat is among them. *The Max Dark entity loses consciousness, crippling the MH's communication and intel. *The LotMU resurfaces, this time as a terrorist group. Their activities are quickly curtailed by the SLJ. *Angie Blackfeather steps down as head of the MH to take care of her daughter. This coincides with a KPD raid on a vigilante cell in which a Khazanian officer is accidentally killed. The KPD enlists the help of several Syndicate bounty hunters to eliminate the MH. The SLJ again hesitates to intervene and several vigilante heroes are captured or killed. Many are placed in prisons alongside criminals they helped apprehend. Angie Blackfeather disappears completely and Holliday apparently dies. *A Syndicate-funded cell known as "Reavers" rises to fill the void of the MH. While employing similar methods the Reavers kill indiscriminately and suspiciously avoid major Syndicate operations. The SLJ attempts to censure these Reavers with disasterous results. Reavers begin to specifically target the business practices of Dollarcorps and Jormungandr Industries. The Syndicate and the Fallen begin a financial war. *Adrian Marr, aka The Vote Mongerer elected President of Khazan. *Marr persuades the Senate to pass legislation holding non-government metahumans financially responsible for the property damage resulting from their actions. Dozens of metahumans are indentured into servitude. *The SLJ, again in financial trouble over the property damage legislation, is purchased outright by the Khazan government and re-christed "The Sentinels." The Sentinles currently serve as a metahuman response unit for the KPD. *Angie Blackfeather returns to Khazan and wakes Max Dark's conciousness. Together they begin breaking former MH members out of prison. The MH plan a war against the Reavers. *The Reavers are already embroiled as pawns in the bitter conflict between The Fallen and The Syndicate. Dollarcorps has begun supplying the KPD with advanced weapons which are in turn used against the Syndicate's Reavers. KPD involvement drags Sentinels into the fray as well. *Marc Dollar is called before the Senate to testify on the dangers of vigilante heroism. The other individual members of the Fallen Council have all directed their attention outside Khazan for the time being.